The legend of Superman
by Ihateheroes
Summary: What if the Kryptonian council listened to Jor-El's warnings? Will Clark's life be any different? Will he become Superman the greatest hero ever and what will happen to the Justice League?
1. Chapter 1

**Okay. Here is a what if story. We have seen in the comics describing Krypton as a cold and xenophobic planet. Kryptonians were perceived as arrogant beings who thought of themselves as Gods.**

**So what if instead of the Council of nine not listening to Jor-el's warnings but discreetly without anyone even Jor-el knowing built a ship to get out before it was too late.**

**Kryptonians are smart. Super smart in fact. So I refuse to believe they won't listen to Jor-el's warnings. However they are also arrogant so that could also mean that instead of saving their planet the council saved themselves leaving their own people to die.**

**It seems that Jor-el and Lara's son wasn't the only survivor that went to earth. **

**One thing for sure everything will change. **

**This story will have lies, deception, mystery, romance etc. It will contain all Genres since fanfiction doesnt let me XD.**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

><p><strong>The legend of Superman<strong>

* * *

><p><strong>10 Years after the destruction of Krypton<strong>

As night descended on a beautiful city. Inside an office a beautiful long blond haired woman lit her cigarette and turned around towards her screen. The screen was situated on the wall and was sectioned into 8 different parts. Each of these parts showed faces which were unreadable.

The woman whose eyes could not be seen because she wore sunglasses stood there waiting.

Looking around her office discreetly she waited. Having enough the woman spoke.

"Is everything in place" she said. It looked like she spoke to nobody since she was alone. However when she spoke one of the screens answered her. It was a woman's face.

"Almost" The blond haired woman frowned and took the cigarette off her mouth "what do you mean almost"

The screen who spoke first responded "everything is in place...however he could not be found"

The blond haired woman put out her cigarette and turned around to the screens "then we find him"

Another screen spoke this time it was a man's face "yes you speak true. However the deed is done all we can do is try to uncover our tracks"

Another screen who was another man spoke as well "I agree but let's not forget if it wasn't for that man and his warnings we would have all perished."

The woman screen who spoke first interrupted them "and look at what happened now. In the end we done great injustice to the ones we should be thankful for"

"It matters not we are great beings. That man...Jor-el should be content that he saved his people"

The woman chuckled "do you mean what's left of us"

"Enough!" the blond haired woman shushed them. "The deed is done. We had to do what's necessary in order to save that child from being corrupted"

The woman screen spoke once again "but was it necessary. What if he doesn't become what we have planned?"

The blond haired woman smiled and took of her glasses. Her face still could not be seen "it doesn't matter. We have planned every detail. Whatever path he chooses in the end he will come to the same conclusion"

Silence ensued and then the screens all then turned off. The woman screen was on for a second like she was hesitating but then it turned off as well. Once the blond haired woman was left alone she sat down on her chair and then grabbed an insignia with an S crest on it.

"In the end you are the heir of the noble house of El and we must take good care of you..." she smiled as she caressed the badge.

" Kal-El"

* * *

><p><strong>17 years later <strong>

Clark Kent was sitting in a bus stop in deep thought. He sat there for a while when a bus went past him. Once it went past him showing that the he wasn't here for the bus.

A woman suddenly stood next to him holding flowers. If Clark sensed her he showed that he didn't.

The woman had auburn red hair dressed in clothes one would think it was way too expensive if she didn't design and make them herself.

She was Lana Lang born in Smallville Kansas and was one of the most famous fashion designers in the world.

She was also a beautiful woman but at the moment her pretty face was marred with sadness.

"Still couldn't face them" she spoke softly

Clark didn't bother to look up as he got up and walked off "I have league matters to attend to" however before he left Lana put her hand on his shoulder.

She was frowning "you can't keep bottling it all up like this. They wouldn't want that"

Clark flinched a bit as to what Lana said affected him but shrugged it off "I came terms of it a long time ago" he then left leaving Lana alone with a sad expression.

"Oh Clark. Why can't you see them" Lana's face softened. The man before her was the strongest man she has ever known. To think he became what he was today. A man of compassion and sincerity. A true symbol to the world

It was also a great facade and only she knew what lied underneath that great man's exterior. What lied underneath was a broken and sad man who truly suffered.

She was the only one that really knew Clark. Everyone believed he was raised in a farm by the Kents and that he had a healthy upbringing. It was something she too believed until she found out the horrifying truth. She truly wondered why Clark decided not to find out what really happened.

Not wanting to think about the lies and the deception Lana gripped the flowers she was holding and sighed.

It seemed that she was once again doing this alone.

* * *

><p>A black haired boy opened his eyes. His eyes glowed radiant as they were an odd deep cerulean blue which one would not think any other person in the world had.<p>

The boy once he woke up suddenly blurred out of the room. It was very surprising since no child nor could any being run that fast.

"MOM. DAD!" the boy screamed as he bolted into the Kitchen.

"Clark what did I tell you about using your powers" A honey coloured haired woman scolded as she was preparing breakfast. The woman held a humble and serene aura towards her.

"Lay off him Martha." Jonathon laughed as he put his newspaper on the table. Martha shook her head amusingly "why must you always spoil him dear" Jonathon chuckled "you know it's hard not to dear. He's our son"

Martha smiled brightly as she looked at little Clark who looked confused "yes. He is our son"

"Clark dear why don't you help your mom set up breakfast" Clark smiled and nodded as he went to help his mom.

The family soon started breakfast and enjoyed their morning.

* * *

><p>"Alright Clark before you go to school. What do you do" Jonathon smiled at Clark as he held his wife. Their little boy looked so cute wearing his backpack.<p>

Clark rolled his eyes and answered "never use your powers" he looked to be pouting like he didn't want to speak anymore

"And" His father asked getting the boy to answer.

"Help others so that they can help you" Jonathon smiled and ruffled his hair "that's my boy. Remember what we always taught you" Clark nodded as he still pouted "but I don't get it. How can I help people without my powers?"

Martha smiled and answered him "because dear if you used your powers bad things will happen" Clark just huffed he knew what his mother meant by bad things. Clark may be a child but he was super smart and was in a level beyond his age.

"Okay mom. Dad but can I go with my friends later" Clark pleaded making his parents sigh. Their boy desperately wanted to be with his friends Pete, Chloe and Lana they couldn't deny him.

"Okay after dinner Jonathon will take you there" Clark brightened and then hugged his parents getting them to smile.

"Thanks Mom. Thanks Dad you're the best" Clark smiled and then ran outside. His parents watched him as their little boy then blurred away.

"Every time I see that I get surprised" Jonathon smiled as he held his wife.

"Was it because you used to be a race car driver dear" his wife smiled making her husband laugh

"That too" he smiled.

* * *

><p>Storm bellowed in Smallville as rain poured. In class Clark looked at the window with a sad expression.<p>

He sighed. It seemed he couldn't go with his friends.

A blond haired girl touched his shoulder sympathetically she was Chloe "it's okay Clark we can play tomorrow" next to her Pete nodded.

Lana smiled "it will be all sunny tomorrow you'll see"

Clark smiled and nodded "yeah you're right" the teacher signalled everyone to go home since the weather was bad. Everyone then packed up and left.

Clark waved at Lana as she waved back leaving with her aunt.

The young Kent sat down and waited for his parents to come. He waited for a while now.

"You alright there Clark" his teacher smiled. Clark looked at her and nodded sadly "I hope they're not hurt" his teacher smiled "don't worry dear they will come" everyone in the school knew that although Clark lived very faraway his parents always came on time. His family was the cheeriest family around.

An hour has passed and Clark became sadder. The rain poured even more now as the boy's teachers were concerned.

"Clark why don't I drive you home" his teacher came out of the school to see Clark only to find him gone. She became confused but then called out for her colleagues to tell them that Clark disappeared.

Clark ran home at ultimate speed in worry. While he ran he saw a red car. He recognised the car. His eyes went wide.

It was his dad's car.

Smiling the boy ran towards it. He saw his dad pushing the car out of a ditch and his mom on the wheel.

"MOM DAD" Clark screamed getting his parent's attention.

"Clark" his dad smiled as he was suddenly hugged by his son. Martha soon came out of the car only to get a hug as well.

"Clark dear what did I tell you about using your powers" Martha scolded making Clark sad now.

"Don't use it" Martha nodded but saw Clark almost in tears. She knew what he was feeling and hugged him.

Clark feeling his mom hug him also hugged back.

"I thought something happened to you" the boy spoke softly within the hug. His dad smiled and ruffled Clark's hair.

"Nothing will happen. Okay Clark." He smiled but then looked at his car in thought "but it seems we don't have to pick you up after all"

* * *

><p><strong>Kent home<strong>

The rain ended now as inside the Kent home . Martha and Jonathon were in the living room while their son slept.

Inside Clark's room the window was open as wind breezed out.

However that wasn't the only thing the window let out as someone now stood before the kid. The man's eyes were red as he caressed Clark's face.

Downstairs within the living room, light dimly on. Both parents sat on the table opposite each other. They each had a concentrated look on their faces.

"How long can we keep this from him" Martha asked her husband who sighed "when he is older. We already decided that Martha" Martha nodded as she looked lost in thought.

"But to keep such a thing within the storm cellar" Martha said making her husband nod "where do you think we can put it Martha. Let's try to keep an open mind about this." He smiled as he took her hand and softly caressed it "besides we already met Clark's real parents when we first found him."

Martha nodded as she remembered that day all too well. They were informed by Clark's real parents on how they were from a destroyed planet called Krypton. Their son's real name was Kal-El and his real parents were Jor El and Lara.

Both Kents were also told...no they were begged to raise and take care of their son and treat him as their own.

Apparently their dear son was the heir of the Great House of El, the Great Architects of Kyrpton.

"Jor-El told us that one day the ship will awaken and will be transported somewhere safe that only Clark knows." Jonathon smiled "until then we will keep things as it is"

Martha nodded as she hoped everything will go fine.

Jor-El and Lara claimed that their son was the last of their planet. They also told them that everything was planned to keep him safe. However best laid plans were always ruined and that was something Martha prayed that never happened.

She then got up telling her husband that she was going to check up on Clark. "Alright I will be going to the barn to check with the animals" she nodded and walked upstairs.

As she walked in the hallway she noticed that her son's room was open slightly. Sighing thinking Clark was awake she opened the door.

Her eyes went wide as she saw a mysterious man standing before her son. The figure was all blacked out had his back turned. He then slowly turned his head showing his red eyes which made Martha scream out her husband's name.

"JONATHON!" Jonathon with a surprised expression ran upstairs to Clark's room only to see Martha being strangled by a mysterious figure.

"MARTHA" he screamed surprisingly Clark still was asleep as he was stirring.

The man's red eyes narrowed as he then smirked cruelly. Jonathon felt dread envelop him as he saw Martha looking at him in fear. She slowly tried to reach out to her husband as she softly called out his name and Clark's.

"Jonat...hon...Cla...rk" she gasped as then a sickening crack was heard and thus she fell to the floor. That was it for Jonathon Kent as he ran towards his wife.

"MARTHA!" the figure's eyes then glowed as Jonathon held his now dead wife. Fire soon consumed the whole room.

Clark opened his eyes as he woke up only to see fire. Surprised Clark called out for his parents "MOM...DAD" he yelled as he quickly got out of his bed. The boy looked around for a way to get out as his house was on fire.

Soon his eyes landed on two people on the floor who the boy noticed was his parents. Dread came upon him as Clark ran towards them.

"MOM...DAD" he screamed in tears trying to reach them however he couldn't because someone grabbed him and thus zoomed out of the house. Soon the house exploded and Clark landed on the floor in front of his burning house.

"MOM...DAD!" Clark became scared out of his wits as he ran towards his house.

He soon bumped into a man making him look up. The boy saw red eyes looking at him and soon everything became blank.

The last thing he heard was the man utter two words.

"Last Son"

* * *

><p>"Argh!" Clark gasped as he woke up within the empty cafeteria of the Justice League head quarters.<p>

Superman woke up sweating as he shook his head.

"That dream again" Clark muttered as that dream rarely came now since he decided to become superman and devote himself to the world.

"Kal" the son of Martha and Jonathon Kent heard someone call him getting him to look at the source. His eyes landed on Princess Diana also known as Wonder woman to the world. She was a very beautiful, so beautiful she looked perfect. Clark shook off the dream he had and answered her. He noticed that she looked concerned but dismissed it "Its nothing. Just had a bad dream that's all"

Getting up Clark walked past her and patted her on the shoulder and walked out. Clark failed to notice that Diana was within the room while he slept. She frowned as she heard him murmur in his sleep.

Clark walked through the hallway as he was greeted by his fellow heroes who all gave a nod of respect. Getting inside his room he walked up to his window to look at the planet he vowed to protect.

Clark smiled.

"I have made the right decision. Right...Mom...Dad"

* * *

><p>Wonder Woman, Hawk girl, Flash, Green Lantern, Martian Manhunter, Batman. The Big seven were having their regular meeting where they catch up on recent major events. However they were waiting for one more.<p>

Their major player and leader.

Superman.

While they were waiting Flash nudged Hawkgirl who was beside him.

"What" she said looking a bit annoyed.

"I was wondering it's rare for big blue to be late" Flash spoke quietly making Hawkgirl nod Superman was always on time. It was surprising he was late.

"Maybe he's tired" Flash nodded as he smiled "maybe that hot reporter of his is wearing him out. If you know what I mean" Flash winked making Hawkgirl sigh "whatever Flash"

Batman who sat next to Wonder Woman remained stoic and silent. Wonder woman however although she remained silent and serious she was inwardly worried as well.

Green lantern whose name was Hal noticed Superman come in and smiled. J'onn noticed and nodded.

The man the moment he entered the room everyone looked at him. It wasn't due to his greatly attractive physique or beauty but because of the respect he gained.

"Took you long enough" everyone looked at Superman who smiled "Sorry I'm late" everyone nodded while Flash whined "we waited 20 minutes for you. I'm going to be late for my date now" everyone sighed except Wonder woman and Batman who still looked at Superman.

"Sorry flash. How about I take the reports so you all can leave on time." he smiled "consider this as an apology" Flash became surprised and whooped for joy "you're awesome big blue"

Superman smiled at Flash's innocent antics and then looked at everyone else "you all agree" everyone nodded minus a few when Batman spoke "what was more important than this meeting superman" Superman looked at his friend and sat down next to him.

"No reason...just lost track of time" Batman didn't look convinced as did Wonder woman when Superman started the meeting.

"Why don't we start" he smiled making everyone nod.

* * *

><p>Superman sighed as he just finished up the reports. Since everyone quickly left he decided to just head home and rest.<p>

Before he got up he saw Diana walk towards him and smiled at her making her smile back "I hadn't expected to see you here. I thought you left." Diana slipped into the seat next to him and nodded "I wanted to see if you were alright"

Clark became confused but soon nodded as he thought she was worried because he was tired.

"I am...it's been a while I became tired" Diana nodded as she moved a bit closer to him something that didn't go unnoticed by her friend.

"Kal you have been a bit distant lately. Is there something wrong" Kal smiled as he was used to Diana's forwardness and nodded

"It's nothing really. Maybe the work is getting to me" Clark knew Diana wasnt convinced as she and everyone else knew that he was a workaholic. He always was dedicated to make the world a better place.

Looking at Diana he knew that out of everyone in the league he could truly open up to her. However like everyone else Clark wanted to keep things to himself. So he just told her his problems with his job and being with Lois. Likewise Diana told him about the embassy, meeting up with delegates etc. They both opened up to each other and soon time went by. Both of them didn't notice the time that time slipped by and were a bit embarrassed.

"It seems we were so engrossed with our lives and problems that time slipped by" Clark smiled as he was a bit embarrassed. Diana also noticed but still looked at him. The Kryptonian wanted to know what's wrong when Diana put her hand on top of his. Clark noticed and saw that she looked concerned.

"Kal...are you okay" Clark analysed her and knew what she meant but still relented "I'm just tired" he could feel Diana hold his hand a bit tighter.

"Kal." Diana stopped for a moment like she was thinking before she spoke "I heard what you were saying while you were asleep" she saw Clark's face turn to shock but then quickly turn back normal.

"Is it your parents" Diana pressed softly as she knew about Clark's parents dying in an accident when he was 16.

The Kryptonian smiled and squeezed her hand a bit "it's been 11 years" Diana nodded sadly knowing that if she lost her family she would have been devastated.

"Forget about me Diana. It's been 6 years since we've met. So how is the man's world treating you" he chuckled making Diana smile. She always liked his laugh.

She liked many things about him as he truly was what people said he was.

"Good. Creating the relationship of my people with the man's world is going well but..."

"Bruce" Clark smiled getting Diana to nod "he's a difficult man"

"He's lost his parents. He may never get over that" Diana nodded as she still held Clark's hand "I know Kal but he must move on and allow people to help him." She sighed and carried on "Kal you lost your parents and still try to move on." Clark winced slightly like he was hurt. Diana noticed as she never saw Clark have that kind of expression before. Soon however the last son of Krypton covered it all up with a smile. It was so fast that nobody would have noticed. But Diana did and she made a mental note of it.

"His parents were murdered in front of him. Some people never get out of that trauma." Clark spoke as he smiled at her.

"Diana...Bruce is strong just show him that you care." Diana nodded when Clark got out of her hold and got up.

He then smiled at her "it will work out. Bruce may flirt a lot but he's a nice guy underneath" Diana nodded when he walked off.

* * *

><p><strong>Daily Planet<strong>

Superman flew in at the daily planet to see Lois looking at him with a frown. "You're late" he smiled apologetically and nodded "sorry I was held up" Lois frowned as she knew he always made an excuse like that. She knew he was held up talking to that princess friend of his.

Sighing she spoke "Superman when we decided to have this relationship we promised to always have time for each other" Superman nodded and walked closer to her "yes I know that's why I'm with you Lois regardless of who I am I still want to be with you"

Lois nodded as she felt affected to what Superman had to say. She knew that he had a way with words and that was something she liked about him the most. He knew how to cheer her up.

Walking up to Superman she kissed him as they then hugged "I want this relationship to work Superman. I want it to go deeper" Superman nodded as he knew what she meant.

She wanted to know his identity.

"Lois...I know being with me is hard thanks to my secret. But you know I can't" Lois frowned and then got out of the hug.

"I just can't seem to get it. If we can't get over this than what's the point of this relationship" Clark's eyes went wide which Lois noticed as she then put her hands on his cheeks.

"We can get over this superman. I'm strong to handle your secrets." Clark's face softened and he looked away a bit. Lois slowly brought his face to her and then smiled "besides your superman. There is nothing you cannot beat"

Clark's face remained soft but inwardly he frowned.

Lois didn't need to know that even he had things that he feared.

Superman in the end alien or not also had nightmares.

"Alright Lois. Give me some time to think about it okay.

* * *

><p><strong>Bat cave<strong>

Bruce was on his computer doing his usual research as he watched over Gotham when his butler Alfred came.

"Master Bruce. Princess Diana is here to see you" Batman nodded when Alfred went to get Diana.

Princess Diana, wonder woman.

Inwardly the dark knight was glad to have her by his side. He was involved with lots of beautiful women in the past but Diana was the one that always stood out. She was perfect in every way possible. She wasn't just beautiful but was gorgeous from the inside. Out of everyone in the league she was the purest even purer than superman.

Superman, Clark Kent and Kal –El.

That man was a mystery to Bruce. Call him paranoid but he was Batman. He had lots of skeletons in his closet. So when he met Superman he knew Clark was hiding a lot of things. It was also the fact that he hid it so well that even he the greatest detective didn't notice.

It was thanks to his instincts on trying to find out everything that saved him.

Clark Kent was an enigma. He was this world's saviour. Children all inspired to be him, everybody in the world wanted to meet him.

In a sense if Diana was a champion for her gods. Clark was the people's champion.

However being a hero isn't all sunshine and rainbows. It was tough and cruel. Everybody had a past. Bruce knew everybody's past. They too knew his but for the life of him he could not find anything wrong with Superman.

He was truly perfect and it greatly scared the dark knight. Nobody in this world was pure other than Diana but nobody could stay pure and innocent for long something even she knew.

So why could he not find anything wrong with Clark.

The answer was that his life was being closely watched. Somebody was protecting him.

Or someone wanted to hurt him and soon Bruce will find out.

Diana finally came in getting Bruce out of his thoughts as he got up to greet her. The two hugged and kissed softly and then sat down.

Bruce went back to his computer while Diana sighed. Why was this man so secretive? She wondered why nobody can be open. She realised that only Kal was open. However ever since they spoke she was beginning to see things differently a little.

Bruce heard her sigh and asked what's wrong. Diana wanted to start a conversation since Batman was hard to talk to. So she brought out what she and Kal spoke about.

Batman listened to everything she said. He knew she and Clark were best friends and knew that if she didn't know anything about Clark then nobody knew.

Bruce turned towards her and spoke "so you think Clark is hiding something" Diana nodded as she looked to disagree with herself.

Bruce nodded as the idea of superman hiding something would be very surprising to anyone.

"I too feel the same way" Diana's eyes went wide and then it narrowed a bit dangerously "explain Bruce" Bruce nodded and turned towards his computer. He needed to tell her everything as Diana truly cherished Clark's friendship.

It was something he envied and was jealous of but he quickly dismissed it due to Clark having Lois and him having Diana.

Bruce brought out Clark's file to his large screen getting Diana to look at it and spoke. The princess saw his attractive face and inwardly smiled.

"We both know everything about Clark. Parents died in a car crash 11 years ago. Clark then was raised by the Kents family friend Bill Hubbard who also soon died." Diana nodded as Bruce turned towards her "soon straight after Superman was born and his battle with Lex Luthor was known throughout America"

Diana nodded "so you're saying that's the only thing you could find" Bruce nodded "Yes apart from the things we know like his Kryptonian heritage and the villains we faced...thats it." Diana looked at him and then suddenly laughed getting the Batman irritated "is there something funny Diana"

"Yes Bruce. You just cannot admit that Kal is just a man who wants to save others. He doesn't need to have a reason to become superman other than the obvious" Bruce nodded in agreement he knew Clark's passion all too well.

"Yes but they are things that don't make sense. For instance everyone that knew Clark are dead" Diana's face softened once Bruce said that.

"Kal is alone Bruce he lost his parents like you. So just leave it" Bruce became silent as that was something he and Clark had in common but the difference was that Clark really was alone. Being the last child of a dead race and now being the last child of a dead family must have hurt his friend.

"I care for Clark Diana but I just think something is wrong here" Bruce's face turned soft as he really looked concerned. This got Diana's attention as she nodded "I try to speak with him" Bruce smiled as Diana got up "once I do I want a date. Understand" Bruce nodded "crystal" Diana smiled and left.

* * *

><p><strong>Clark's apartment<strong>

Clark was preparing his dinner alone in his apartment when he heard his house phone ring. He ignored it as he wanted to get his dinner done in peace when it went to voice mail.

"Clark! You can't keep bottling it all up. Please do this if not for me but for them" Clark's face softened as he heard Lana's plea. Once the message turned off Clark had enough and flew out of the window.

Soon Diana came knocking when she noticed Kal fly off. Waiting for a while she decided to follow him.

Clark came to the graveyard and landed on the entrance. It was dark so nobody could see him. Looking at the entrance Clark with great courage walked inside.

As he walked past the graves Clark felt several of emotions enter him. He refused to look around as he knew this place was a place where his past mistakes were. So he refused to look around and only decided to just look forward. Now standing before his parents Clark looked at the tombstones and seeing their names brought out a great emotion within him.

_Martha and Jonathon Kent._

_Proud parents and the most kind of us all._

Tears enveloped Clark and he fell to his knees as he finally cried.

It was his fault they were dead. It was his fault people died in the first place. In the end even with his great power he still could not save anybody. Feeling this Clark let out his emotions and since nobody was there he let it all out. His sobs can be heard in the graveyard as the lights shined on his crying form.

Diana was watching everything in the air. When she saw Clark cry unknowingly she cried too. She saw how Clark refused to look at the other tombstones as his face showed regret.

There and then she knew Bruce was right. There was something going on here.

But right now she wanted to go to Clark and comfort him and to dry off his tears. Seeing Superman cry was a first to her and it was something she greatly wished to never see.

With great regret Diana flew off.

* * *

><p>Clark was still on his knees as he remained frozen. While he wallowed in his self pity he suddenly heard someone humming.<p>

The Kryptonian looked at the source and saw a beautiful blond haired woman. Her hair was short and a bit curly. She had stunning blue eyes that attracted Clark. In a sense to him she was an angel which was sent to take his pain away.

The angel turned around and looked at him. Their eyes met and Clark gasped when the woman smiled.

There and then Clark felt that maybe things were going to be okay.

Maybe...

* * *

><p><strong>Well Chapter one is done. What do you think?<strong>

**This will be a different Superman/Justice league. I for one always liked Superman so I wanted to make him in my own image.**

**I hope you liked it. If you all wonder who the woman Clark saw was. Then research her. But let me give you a clue her initials is also LL.**

**Thanks for reading.**

**Ihateheroes.**

**REVIEW**


	2. Chapter 2

Here is chapter 2 enjoy...

* * *

><p><strong>A night to remember<strong>

* * *

><p>Kal-El, Clark Kent, Superman watched the earth within his room alone. He gazed out over the beautiful planet viewing her in a way that some were privileged to see. He wasn't only named Clark Kent. He was also Kal-El of Krypton, born on that cold planet and from a much colder race.<p>

Clark's face softened as he watched the planet that acknowledged him. This planet was so vibrant and he loved it. It was because of this love that he vowed to give his very life to its people.

After all this was the path he has chosen. Clark closed his eyes and put his head on the window. He remembered the life he had after his parent's death. Now that he thought about it. The death of his parents was the start of his struggles.

All the sadness, loneliness, pain and finally love. Clark Kent went through it all and earned the right to be here today.

He smiled and then sighed.

Slowly moving his head away from the window Clark looked at his television. It showed him a picture of Lex luthor owner of Lex corp and the most powerful man in Metropolis. Because of that he tried to position himself as the face of the city, donating millions to charity and erecting libraries, schools, and hospitals in his name.

This may be seen as a good act but Clark knew it was all a ploy. Lex Luthor was a greedy and evil man.

The Kryptonian scowled as he watched Lex make a speech. Turning on the volume and sitting on his bed he watched.

Lex Luthor was surrounded by the media as they were asking him questions. He once again triumphed in court.

"Mr Luthor is it true that you tried to kill Superman" A reporter asked but before Lex answered another reporter spoke.

"Is it true that you tried to bribe, hire people, or alter the public's perception of Superman's actions" Lex waved his hands to stop their questions and answered.

"What you all say or only rumors. However it is truethat me and superman have met." Lex smiled into the camera "and I can say this. I adore Superman and like him I try and position myself as the face of this city. You all can attest to what I have done after all" the reporters all looked to agree as Luthor did create libraries and hospital that indeed helped Metropolis greatly.

"But Superman is a hero for not just metropolis but the world itself" a reporter said making his fellow reporter murmur in agreement.

Lex smiled and nodded "yes that is true but I only want to help this city like superman" the reporters became quiet and just took pictures.

"Lexcorp is and will always be a corporation that defines Metropolis. And it will forever belong to Metropolis" he smiled as the reporters became awed. Seeing an opening Lex then walked off and then went inside his limo. The reporters looked to want to know more but the limo drove off.

The screen changed and it went back to the news channel.

"Alright that was Lex Luthor and his statement on Superman" a female news reporter spoke.

"Now next we will discuss about our hero Superman"

Superman sighed and turned off the channel. He put his hands on his face and muttered.

"And I adore you as well...Lex" his eyes however shown deep resentment.

Suddenly Clark's mobile rang getting his attention. Picking it up, he then answered.

"Perry" Clark answered his boss and the editor in chief.

"Kent! I don't want no excuses this time. You will go to Gotham to see the daughter of the famous stage magician and escape artist Zatara. I have a feeling something big will happen tonight" Clark could sense the man becoming ecstatic and sighed.

"But sir...it's my day off. Cant Lois handle it" Clark asked only to receive a growl from his boss.

"Lois is currently busy writing up the Luthor case. Kent if you value your job then do it! I want pictures of the show and if the justice leagues come then get pictures!" Perry then hanged up on Clark who sighed.

"There goes my day off" Clark knew about Zatanna's show as she invited him. But the problem was that it was a ticket for two.

Superman dated Lois. Clark Kent had no date.

Dialing his phone Clark called the only person that could help him.

"Hey. You still in Metropolis." Clark nodded "you going Paris a few days soon." Clark sighed "Sorry to bother you Lana but I was wondering"

"Can you spare a date with Clark Kent?"

Clark's answer was a laughter which made him smile.

* * *

><p><strong>Themysciran Embassy <strong>

Diana had just finished sitting through a boring official meetings and her patience was near an end. For some reason she didn't have time for it. Her mind was somewhere else and it has been there since yesterday.

All she could think about was Kal and when he cried in the cemetery. She wanted to speak with him but felt like she couldn't. For the first time Diana was afraid of telling him the truth. She feared for his reaction but at the same time wanted to see him.

She spoke with Bruce who asked her if she spoke to Kal. She told him she didn't and luckily he didn't press on as she didn't have the ability to lie.

She sighed. Today was Zatanna's show and she and Bruce decided to go as a couple.

Apparently this was the date she asked for and it wasn't the date she thought of. She thought he would take her somewhere romantic not Zatanna's show.

Don't get her wrong she liked Zatanna but going to her show made her feel like she and Bruce were just going as friends.

It didn't help that Bruce and Zatanna dated before.

"He's a difficult man" she sighed as she looked at her dress which was on her couch.

She hoped Kal would come and maybe then she could speak with him. She prayed for her goddess Hera to give her strength to speak with him.

* * *

><p><strong>Hotel<strong>

Lana lang stepped out of her bathroom as she just finished her shower. Her phone rang and she picked it up.

"Hello" Lana spoke as she wiped her hair.

"Ms Lang" a stern voice answered her getting Lana surprised.

"Ms Jul!" Lana became surprised and got up letting go of her towel. She didn't expect her boss to call her.

"Ms Lang no need to be surprised." Lana can hear her chuckle which brought shivers to her spine.

"I just want to let you know that I will be attending the show tonight" Lana's eyes went wide in shock.

Her boss was coming and she was coming to Zatanna's show.

"B...but I thought you were in Paris" Lana asked

Her boss smiled and responded "I am currently flying there now. A major client of mine wants to meet me there"

Lana was surprised once again.

Her boss was the editor of chief of "its fashion" the most famous magazine in the world. She was an institution throughout the fashion world.

Her boss meeting someone was unheard of as people should be meeting her.

Whoever she was meeting must be very important Lana thought.

"O...Okay Ms Jul I see you there" her boss didn't even respond as she turned off.

Clark's childhood friend sighed "I hope nothing happens"

She dearly hoped nothing did happen as she had a bad feeling.

* * *

><p><strong>Within a jet<strong>

In a very expensive jet a lady sat on a lone chair. She was around her 40s but looked way younger. She wore black sunglasses as she turned off her phone.

A man came and bowed a bit "my lady we are almost to our hotel then we prepare for Gotham"

The woman didn't reply as the man left.

She held her phone and smiled.

* * *

><p><strong>Justice League headquarters <strong>

Superman and J'onn were in the cafeteria looking at the view when the Martian spoke.

"It's been a while since we just stood there watching the view" the Martian smiled making the man next to him nod.

"Yes...with all the missions lately it's been hard to get a day off" Superman smiled seeing his friend look at earth in deep thought. This made Clark sad for a second.

"Do you miss them?"

"Dearly" J'onn responded getting Clark to touch his shoulder.

"You know I'm there for you" the Martian smiled. Clark was the only one he could relate to. Although he, Clark and Shayera were the only aliens, Clark and J'onn had something in common.

They both were the last of their race.

"J'onn. Everyone is going to Zatanna's show. Why don't you come" the Martian smiled at the invitation but he had to decline "I'm sorry my friend. You know how I feel about crowds" Clark smiled softly but still didn't give up.

"How about we do something whenever you're free" Clark smiled making J'onn nod.

"It would be my pleasure Superman" Clark nodded and looked at the scenery.

"Clark"

"Yeah"

"I want you to know that I'm there for you as well" Clark became a bit surprised which J'onn noticed.

He then smiled "thank you my friend."

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham<strong>

Bruce Wayne effortlessly shifted his red Ferrari as he darted in and out of traffic. His was on his way to see Zatanna's show. Diana sat next to him as she watched silently. Bruce wore a tuxedo and Diana was wearing a red silk and chiffon cocktail dress that ended mid-thigh. She showed a bit of her leg as even while he drove Bruce couldn't help but notice making her smile.

"It seems an important guest is coming to Zatana's show" Diana said making Bruce nod.

"Astoria Jul. She is one of the most important people in the world." Bruce spoke making Diana nod "yes I heard of her many times when I came to the man's world"

Bruce raised his eyebrow "I thought you met every important person when you became ambassador" Diana nodded

"its true that ever since Themyscira was announced to the world I met everyone who was important. Especially the president" Bruce nodded as he was there with Clark.

"But she didn't come to even greet you" Diana nodded "yes the president said she was a private person. But I found it rude then and still do"

"Don't take it personal Diana. That's the kind of person Ms Jul is" Diana still watched the cars "yes but I wonder who she is meeting. For her to come all the way here"

"I agree he must be a very important person" Bruce nodded as drove.

Diana as she watched the cars they went past. Her eyes landed on a black Porsche and became surprised to see Kal with an unfamiliar red haired woman.

* * *

><p>"Clark remember to behave alright. No foolish antics"<p>

"Okay Lana"

Lana Lang also was in traffic as she drove her Porsche. Next to her was Clark who looked very handsome. He wore a black boldly pin-striped suit with a white shirt. His hair was groomed but the single strand of hair was always. It made her smile because it refused to be tamed. He looked very handsome and was glad he came prepared since she begged him to.

Lana herself wore a black cocktail dress which complemented her figure. When she saw an opening like Bruce she decided to dodge the traffic.

The two unknowingly drove past Bruce and Diana.

"Clark...I was wondering why you didn't tell Lois about your secret yet"

Clark watched ahead in deep thought "you know I can't Lana considering what we've been through"

Lana nodded as she looked at him. She noticed his camera was on his lap. He was also wearing his blue ring. Looking at the ring made her frown.

"True we have known each other for a long time. But I want to ask you this" Lana noticed Clark look at her and carried on.

"Is Lois just Superman's girlfriend or yours?"

Clark's eyes went wide.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham – The theater District<strong>

Clark and Lana were bombarded by paparazzi as they quickly came onto Lana forgetting Clark was ever there. Clark noticed fans and reporters were also swarming around the entrance as known officials and celebrities made their way. They walked through the red carpet something Clark knew wasn't for him.

Soon everyone looked in awe as a red Ferrari now came in sight. The door opened and out came Bruce and Diana. Clark's eyes went wide when he saw Diana.

She was so beautiful. The crowd were dazzled as they couldn't believe such beauty. They commended Bruce Wayne.

Inwardly Clark felt jealous of Bruce.

The Amazon noticed him and smiled. She analyzed his attire and also found him very attractive.

"Clark we have to wait for her to come okay and make sure your camera stays in your bag" Lana whispered as she was told to go inside but waited.

"Alright" Clark nodded and put his camera away. Diana noticed Clark talk to a beautiful woman and wanted to know who it was.

She thought he was dating Lois Lane.

"Diana. Let's go" Bruce whispered as he held her. He too noticed Clark with the woman and wanted to know what Diana thought.

"She's here!" a fan screamed as a helicopter came descended down the middle of the street.

Cars were urged to move out of the way as Bruce told the man responsible of parking his car to watch it.

He looked at the helicopter and frowned.

"To have an entrance like this" he yelled since it became loud. Diana nodded as she watched Kal try to comfort the woman who looked a bit afraid.

"Don't worry Lana everything will go well" he smiled making Lana nod "I hope so. It's just that she's very scary" Clark nodded and looked at the helicopter that landed.

When the helicopter opened a man in a suit came out as he looked to gesture someone out. He looked to be acting like a waiter or a butler.

However when he did that the main attraction came.

A blond haired woman came out.

Astoria Jul came out wearing a knee-length fur coat with a leopard print paired with suede boots. Soon reporters started taking pictures. It didn't bother the woman as she wore her black sunglasses.

The man that came with her quickly followed her.

As Astoria walked she went past both Bruce and moment she did that their eyes were on her.

The fashion icon just ignored them and noticed Lana who stood there afraid. Next to her were a bunch of people who wanted to meet her. When she got a proper view she saw a man. This got her attention and seeing the black hair and shiny cerulean eyes which was covered by glasses made her eyes narrow.

Lana shook in fear when her boss stood before her.

"M...Ms Jul. Nice to see you here" her boss remained stoic. While Lana became afraid the man next to her boss smirked as he found it funny.

Basically everyone did but Clark didn't find it amusing.

He looked at Lana's boss and smiled "You must be Lana's boss. My name is Clark Kent." He then brought out his hand for a handshake "Nice to meet you"

Everyone's eyes went wide in shock.

Lana became surprised at what Clark did thinking he was an idiot and that he ruined everything.

Ms Jul remained stoic when the man next to her yelled.

"You dare act familiar with Ms Jul!" he fumed making Clark blink in confusion.

Everyone was still in shock but Bruce and Diana smirked. It was Clark and they knew what kind of person he was.

"Perceval" Astoria looked at her assistant who looked back.

"I believe there is no room within the helicopter. Why don't you walk home" the man's eyes went wide at what she meant.

He was fired and he now didn't have the means to go home.

Everyone heard what happened and gasped.

The assistant still froze when his boss walked a bit forward and then smiled "my name is Astoria Jul. Nice to meet you Clark Kent"

She then took his hand making everyone gasp. The woman discreetly looked at his blue ring and was fascinated.

Clark looked at her hand and smiled "you came from France correct...from a noble family. Does that mean I have to follow their traditions?"

His eyes glowed mischievously as surprisingly this made Astoria laugh.

Everyone could not believe what they just heard.

Ms Astoria Jul...The lady Ash the most renowned person in the world laughed.

Lana couldn't believe what she was seeing. Bruce looked surprised while Diana was shocked she soon smiled though.

It seemed that even a woman like Astoria couldn't help but smile around Kal.

"No there is no need to kiss them." She smiled at Clark and then looked at Lana "it seems you know a very interesting person Lana" Lana's eyes went wide in shock. Her boss never called her Lana only Ms Lang.

"It's getting cold let us all go inside" Lana nodded and went inside with her boss. However Clark before he went inside went to the assistant and gave him his credit card.

"Charge as much you want. Sorry about this" he apologised. The assistant just nodded as he took Clark's card. The Kent then went inside.

"I can't believe what I just saw" Oliver came with Dinah as they looked surprised "you mean Clark giving his credit card even when he's broke" Dinah answered.

"I don't mean that" Oliver rolled his eyes. That was just Clark being a saint as usual. His date just chuckled. The two then just went inside.

Bruce just sighed "let's go inside" Diana nodded as they went inside.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham – the front of the theater<strong>

The concert hall had had a main floor and a balcony. A lot of people attended. Diana sat on the main floor with Bruce as people were awed at the two and kept whispering. Behind her were Oliver and Dinah and behind them were Wally and his Date. Shayera and Hal came in now and sat behind Wally.

Next to Bruce and Diana were the Mayor and his wife. Basically everyone that sat here were either famous or had special privileges.

Diana while Bruce talked to the Mayor of Gotham looked at the balcony. That was where Kal and his date were with Astoria.

She looked at it for a bit longer and saw someone pop their head in to look.

It was Kal as he looked around in awe. She heard his date whisper.

"Clark! Sit back down before she comes" Kal's head then went back in.

She smiled.

* * *

><p>The show went underway as Zatanna was doing some awesome magic tricks. Clark was glued to his seat while Astoria and Lana watched.<p>

Once Zatanna left for a half hour break Lana went to get some drinks. She politely asked her boss if she wanted one which she declined.

Lana's boss and Clark were now alone.

"So Clark Kent is it" Clark nodded as he felt a bit overwhelmed. He couldn't believe what he done now and thought he was in trouble.

"Yes Ma'am." Astoria smiled and took her glasses off showing her blue eyes which captivated Clark.

He felt like he saw those kinds of eyes before.

"Tell me what your occupation is" Clark nodded and told he was reporter for the daily planet.

"A reporter you say" Astoria looked interested for some reason Clark noticed.

"Yes I was sent here to get some pictures for my boss" She nodded "so it seems. Am I keeping you from doing your job then?"

"No Ma'am I can do it another time. My boss can understand" he chuckled. If he told Perry he sat with Ms Jul he will get a heart attack.

Astoria smiled "excellent. Then you don't mind taking pictures of this event with me then" Clark now became surprised.

"Re...Really you don't mind me taking pictures" Astoria smiled slightly and nodded "yes." Clark smiled and pulled out his camera and got ready.

The woman looked at him in deep thought.

"So can I ask you questions as well" the woman nodded making Clark smile and pull out his notepad and a pen. He adjusted his glasses and got ready

* * *

><p>Everyone on the bottom floor noticed flashes on the balcony.<p>

"There it is. Big blue's going right at it" Flash smiled making Shayera sigh behind him and Hal smile.

"It seems he got lucky" the green lantern agreed.

Bruce saw the flashes and smirked while Diana just looked.

* * *

><p><strong>Balcony<strong>

"Thank you for answering my questions Ms Jul" Clark smiled

"Do not worry Mr Kent. I quite enjoyed it" Clark nodded "I hope you did and thank you once again"

The woman nodded when she asked him a question "You asked me how I viewed the superheroes in this world correct"

Clark nodded "I want to answer you correctly without the news knowing" Astoria smiled

Clark looked serious and nodded "It will be strictly off the record Ms Jul" she nodded and put her sunglasses on the table.

"I view the superheroes in this world as a waste of time" Clark's eyes went wide when she carried on "the world is a horrible place Clark. Some people are not worth saving and also some heroes become heroes not for the job either."

Clark nodded as he saw lots of heroes loving the media once the Justice league was created.

"I might agree with you on that but I also disagree as well" Astoria looked interested "is that so mind telling why"

Clark's face turned soft and just looked at the people below him.

"Everyone is worth saving Ms Jul no matter how bad they are"

Astoria smiled without Clark knowing. "You speak with experience"

Clark's eyes went wide and then he chuckled comically "yeah you're right but I'm just a reporter. Ehehehe" Astoria looked amused when Lana now came carrying drinks for her and Clark.

"Hope I didn't miss anything. The queue was long" Lana smiled.

"No you didn't. Zatanna is just starting" Clark smiled and then together watched the show.

* * *

><p><strong>After party<strong>

The show soon ended and now everyone was getting refreshments.

Everyone was enjoying the after party. Wally was talking with Dinah and Ollie along with his date. Hal and Shayera were talking to each other.

Bruce was acting his playboy self which annoyed Diana. She saw Clark with Lana talking with Astoria.

She sighed. The Amazonian princess wanted to talk to Kal but he was busy the whole night.

Clark slipped out quickly as he went to get a drink when Diana took this chance to speak with him.

"Kal" Superman was serving himself some punch when he saw Diana. Turning to look at her he smiled.

"Diana. How are you" the princess smiled "I have been well. You" Superman smirked and pointed at the refreshments "fine but these are expensive. I can't believe they give it out like this." He chuckled "there is enough to cost me a year worth of my salary"

Diana smiled at her friends joke "it's not that bad" Clark smiled "just kidding with you there princess"

Diana frowned "Kal we've been friends for a long time. So don't call me princess" Kal nodded now looking amused "sorry there princess don't want to get punished now"

Diana shook her head "you never learn" Clark then laughed making her smile.

"How's the party Diana" Clark smiled as he saw Bruce flirt and looked at her a bit worried. Diana noticed and sighed.

"Going well but I expected something different"

Clark saw her looked a bit sad and touched her shoulder softly "I'm sorry princess" he then raised his punch and smiled "at least the food's great huh"

This made Diana laugh as it made her day a bit better.

Dinah and Ollie watched them as the Black canary sighed "there they go again" Ollie nodded looking at the two best friends all close to each other talking and smiling "it's like they're a married couple. So into each other" Dinah shook her head. Her boyfriend was so clueless.

Shayera and Hal noticed. So did Bruce who was talking to the girls as he frowned.

Lana was shy from the attention she was getting she didn't notice her boss leave her.

While Diana and Clark were talking Ms Jul came towards them.

Both Justice League founders noticed and Clark introduced her.

"Diana this is Ms Jul. She's my friend's boss" Diana nodded looking at the woman who remained stoic.

"Princess Diana of Themyscira. I heard you made a great difference on the equality of human rights" Diana nodded.

The editor in chief of "Its Fashion" looked at Clark and smiled "and Clark what did I tell you not to call me Ms Jul" Clark laughed "sorry Ma'am it's a habit I can't get rid of" Astoria smiled and then looked at Diana "I see you then Diana" she then left a frowning Diana and a smiling Clark.

Clark turned towards her and saw her frown "what's wrong"

"Nothing Kal" Diana whispered

The woman as she walked away suddenly stopped but soon then walked back to where Lana was.

* * *

><p>The show was a great success as people were bound to talk about it the next day. The TV crew, the newspapers and bloggers were already preparing their stories. They will talk about how Princess Diana looked to be acquainted with Bruce Wayne. However that was only mentioned a little bit. The main headline was how the Ms Jul became acquainted with a reporter from the daily planet. Everything will be said on how they met to how he got an interview with her.<p>

One thing for sure the daily planet will be very thrilled indeed

Zatanna couldn't believe that her show was a success. She also couldn't believe that her show attracted Ms Jul who was her idol. She really felt that she made her family and herself proud.

As people were enjoying the after party Zatanna came in. When she came everyone applauded. The magician smiled and waved at them as she felt shy seeing her idol there.

They all enjoyed the party and soon it was time to leave.

Everyone was leaving as Hal and Shayera left first with Flash and his date. Ollie and Dinah nodded at Diana and left as well.

Diana was looking for Kal and his date but they disappeared.

Sighing as she wanted to speak with him she just waited for Bruce who was speaking with the mayor about the crimes in Gotham.

* * *

><p><strong>Gotham – The theatre District<strong>

Clark and Lana were in front of the helicopter when Astoria went inside.

"I see you another Mr Kent. Lana there is space in the helicopter" Astoria went inside and Lana gasped.

She looked at Clark who smiled "It seems you got a promotion. Congratulations" Lana felt ecstatic and hugged him.

Looking at Clark she gave him her keys "I may not be rich but I want it back you hear" Clark laughed and done a fake salute "yes ma'am!" Lana nodded and then smiled softly "thanks Clark. I wouldn't have done this without you"

Clark softened "you know you can always count on me Lana" Lana nodded and hugged him once again "always" she whispered making him smile.

Lana then went inside the helicopter "don't forget I want it back first thing" Clark nodded when the helicopter left.

Inside Lana waved at Clark who waved back.

"He's a kind man that Mr Kent" Astoria looked at Clark. Lana nodded "yeah he may look tough but he's a true friend" Lana smiled softly looking down at Gotham.

Astoria looked at Lana but due to her wearing sunglasses it was hard to describe.

* * *

><p><strong>Car park<strong>

Diana and Bruce were walking to towards their car.

"How's was our date Diana" Bruce smiled making Diana look at him sternly "I expected something different"

"You mean you wanted dinner and dancing" Bruce responded

"Does it hurt to say yes I did" Diana frowned making Bruce sigh and envelop her in his arms "Zatanna begged me for a whole month I couldn't decline." Diana still didn't look pleased making Bruce sigh "how about this. Tomorrow we have the date you wanted okay"

The Amazon princess just nodded and Bruce took this chance and kissed her. They stood there for a while and then parted. Once they did they continued to go to their car.

Once they found their car they saw Clark get into a black Porsche.

"Kal!" Diana called out to him getting his attention.

Clark saw Diana and Bruce who looked stoic.

The two dates went up to the Kryptonian who looked ready to drive off.

"Lost your date Clark" Bruce smirked getting Diana to frown at him.

"Kind of" he smiled getting them surprised. "She flew off with her boss. But she did give me a going away present" Clark patted the car he was in.

"She gave you a Porsche" Diana said looking surprised making Clark chuckle "Nah. She just said she will kill me if it's damaged"

Bruce chuckled and Diana smiled.

"Anyway Clark I thought Lois lane was going to be your date" Diana asked

"Lois Lane is Superman's girlfriend" Clark inspected the car. He didn't notice that both of his friends frowned.

"So who is Clark Kent's date" Clark smiled and looked at Bruce "nobody"

"Then who was that woman you were with then" Diana wondered she knew she was upfront but believed he will answer her.

"Lana's just a friend" Clark answered but needed to be specific "she's was a friend of mine since childhood"

Both Bruce and Diana became surprised they thought everyone that Clark knew were dead.

Clark took this chance to leave "I see you both later" starting the engine he nodded at them .

They just nodded and then Superman drove off.

Bruce became solemn and just went to his car. Diana just looked at where Kal drove off. She wondered why he never told her this.

* * *

><p><strong>Diana's apartment- Balcony<strong>

Diana was wearing her red gown and had a bottle of wine. It was midnight as Bruce scheduled a date with her tomorrow.

She hoped it will change their relationship and bring them closer. However putting that aside she wondered why she felt that Kal was hiding things from her.

Having enough she took her mobile phone off her table and called him.

It didn't matter if it was midnight or if Kal was sleeping.

He won't mind.

* * *

><p><strong>Clark's apartment - Balcony<strong>

Clark was drinking champagne as he watched the night sky. Suddenly he heard his mobile ring and went to get it.

Picking it up and going back outside he noticed it was Diana.

He answered and smirked "shouldn't you be having your beauty sleep"

Diana laughed.

* * *

><p>"Don't you have work in the morning" Diana smiled as she looked at the city lights "Perry will eat you alive if you don't finish your report." She chuckled "knowing you you're not even started"<p>

Clark laughed

* * *

><p>"Well you don't know me because I'm already done." He smiled.<p>

He heard sounds and wondered where Diana was "hey are you outside"

Diana thought the same "yes...you"

"Yeah I'm in my balcony drinking champagne all by my lonesome"

"Well then it seems I saved you from being bored." Diana smiled

"Yep you did" Clark smiled "anyway why did you call me Diana"

The princess frowned "do I need a reason Kal"

Clark noticed her tone and answered "no you don't. You know that Diana"

Diana sighed she almost got carried away "I'm sorry Kal it's just...it's just that I had a tough night"

Clark noticed her sad tone and tried to cheer her up "I know. Try being me for one day. I only realised what I done to Ms Jul until I left." He then sighed "I'm never doing that again" He frowned but when he heard Diana laugh he smiled.

"I can't believe you did that" Diana giggled "did you see everyone's faces"

"Tell me were they surprised" Clark looked amused

Diana nodded "Let me tell you this even Bruce was surprised and he is fearless" Clark laughed as he wanted to see Bruce's face.

"How was your day Diana. You and Bruce finally had a date." He smiled but he heard his friend sigh. He wondered what made her like that "It wasn't what I expected Kal. Anyway how come you didn't tell me about having a childhood friend?"

Clark frowned at how she changed the subject.

He soon sighed as well "I thought it didn't matter Diana" he felt Diana frown and carried on "she and I are just friends"

"Okay Kal it's just that you were a bit distant and I was worried" Superman smiled and nodded "don't be. Starting tomorrow you'll see me back to normal"

Diana smiled she really hoped so as she wanted to speak with him.

Clark looked up at the sky and saw a shooting star "hey Diana look up there is a shooting star"

Diana looked up and saw a shooting star and smiled. She heard him speak "make a wish"

"Kal that's childish besides I don't believe in that stuff" Clark chuckled "just do it. I'll do it too"

Diana nodded and wished for something as did Clark.

Couple seconds later Clark spoke "what did you wish for"

"I can't tell you that Kal" Diana smirked "it's a secret" she played around

"Oh is that how you want to play it huh" Clark smiled "then I won't tell you as well and I'm good at keeping secrets"

Diana frowned and thought that was something he was certainly good at.

"Diana" the princess heard Clark getting her out of her thoughts.

"Yes Kal"

"I know lots of people are already said this to you...even Bruce" Clark looked up at the sky for a while as Diana listened closely.

"You looked beautiful tonight" he smiled getting Diana surprised.

Silence ensued and then Clark turned off leaving Diana holding onto the phone alone.

She looked surprised and answered him even though Clark cut off.

"You looked very handsome as well Kal" she smiled.

Kal was wrong as he was the only one who complimented her this evening.

Not even Bruce.

She looked at the sky and thought if he was still looking.

What she wished for was that Kal wouldn't have to be alone anymore.

Clark was indeed looking as he wished Diana to be truly happy.

* * *

><p><strong>Paris<strong>

Astoria Jul stood on her balcony and saw a shooting star. She held a cup of champagne and smiled. As she held her cup her ring glowed blue. It looked like the same one Clark wore.

Behind her a woman who could not be seen stood.

"How was your day mother" Astoria didn't turn around but spoke "I have met him" her daughter looked at her mother who turned around now.

"And I must say. He has truly grown in a magnificent way." she smiled

The young woman smiled at her mother and answered.

"I expected as much after all he is superman"

Astoria nodded and her daughter left. The fashion icon just looked at the sky .

"Kal..." she remembered what Diana called him and smirked.

"Interesting"

* * *

><p>End chapter.<p>

Hoped you liked it.


	3. Chapter 3

**I rechecked my chapters. Getting a beta soon to double check things.**

**Thanks and enjoy**

* * *

><p><strong>So far away, yet so close<strong>

* * *

><p>Green arrow was hiding within a small mountain range. Crouching slowly he then aimed his arrow at his target.<p>

His target stood in a clearing as he just waited. Oliver smirked and pulled back his arrow he then unleashed it. The arrow moved so fast to the figure that dodged only at the last second.

"Time!" someone screamed

Then suddenly the area changed back to the training room.

Oliver wiped his forehead and sighed "well done. That's 9/10 arrows you dodged you're getting better" he walked towards his partner who turned around and smiled.

"Thanks" Superman nodded as he took off his blue ring. Oliver inspected the ring "it's smart of you to fight with that ring on. Who knows you might not have your powers to save you one day"

Clark nodded "I know" he then turned around and smiled at Dinah who was in the computer room.

"Well done Clark!" she smiled. Then Wonder Woman came inside.

She saw Kal and Oliver talking and went to them.

"Alright Clark same time next week. This time dodge them all" Ollie smirked

"Dodge what" Diana smiled getting their attention.

"Nothing princess just me and Clark training" Ollie smiled and then left as he saw Dinah doing the same.

"See ya Clark"

"Take care" Clark smiled he then looked at Diana "are you training" Diana nodded "yes J'onn is setting up the simulation I need" Superman looked up to see J'onn nodding at him.

"Alright it's all yours. I'll just take a shower" he smiled as she nodded and then left her to train.

* * *

><p>The water was turned as Clark Kent showered. He just stood there letting the water sooth his body. Finishing up the Kryptonian then walked to his bed. Sitting down he put on his pants.<p>

The man raised in Smallville Kansas looked at his bedroom mirror. Deciding to get up Clark inspected his physique. He looked fit and didn't know why women always appreciated the way he looked.

Slowly Clark touched his chest. His eyes now became absorbed as saw the scar that adorned there.

Right in the middle of his chest laid a huge scar.

Being a Kryptonian he healed fast under the sun but for some reason this scar never healed. In fact it started to sting every time his body did heal.

Scars are like ceremonial marks on a warrior. They tell the tales of his life. Clark wondered if his fellow heroes had scars as well.

However to him scars also told stories.

Stories of his mistakes…

Mistakes of being a hero….

"_No I can't think about that...never again"_ Superman gazed the mirror in deep thought.

Superman walked to his window and looked at the view of the earth. It was always something he done.

He liked seeing beautiful sights. It brought a sense of happiness in him.

This is maybe why he liked to fly. Something he liked about being Kryptonian.

He heard his mobile vibrate; getting his attention he picked it up.

It was a text from Lois.

"_Hey smallville. Good job on getting that story on Asoria Jul. Perry can't stop talking about you"_

_LL_

Clark chuckled. Lois sending him her congratulations this late wasn't surprising. He knew the woman loved her pride.

Putting on his Superman outfit Clark left his room.

* * *

><p><strong>Cafeteria<strong>

"Look at that!" Flash whistled as he ate, watching the news.

"Yeah…she sure is beautiful" Hal said as she looked perfect to him she was like an angel.

The two watched reporters surround a short curly blond haired woman who dodged the crowd. She wore black sunglasses and her bodyguard looked to protect her.

"Lyla Lerrol. The world's leading actress" Ollie drank he too watched as well "she's so famous she like the new Marilyn Monroe"

Flash nodded "yeah she so hot! I so would love just to be in the same room as her" Wally knew she was hotter if not just as hot as Wonder Woman

Hal nodded "yeah but like Asotria Jul she's very private" Hal sighed and turned off the TV making Flash moan.

Superman now came and Flash turned to look at him "hey Big blue are you going to do a story on Lyla Lerrol" he chuckled

"No…why you ask" Superman sat down joining the guys.

"No reason thought you'll get lucky like Astoria Jul" he smirked making the Kryptonian sigh.

"That was luck Wally" Flash nodded "anyway you coming to her opening"

"For what" Superman looked clueless making Hal sigh "Lyla's new movie called **"so far away."** She's doing a talk about it"

Ollie nodded "I have tickets. Got a spare one left. Want to come" Superman noticed the three guys wanted him to come and sighed.

"Alright why not"

Dinah and Zatanna entered and soon joined them.

"So Ollie I heard you have tickets to Lyla's show" Zatanna smiled

The Green arrow smirked "Sorry gave the last ticket to Clark" the Magician groaned "Clark you are going to the show"

"Yes thought I check it out" Dinah nodded "Me and Ollie are going together with Hal and Wally"

Superman nodded knowing what she meant "don't worry I can make my own way there" he remembered Lana's Porsche. He might as well use it while it's still here.

Zatanna got up to get food as she waved at Shayera.

"I can't believe Lana gave you her car." Flash smirked "so…she was your date huh"

"Lay off Wally you know they were friends since childhood" Dinah interrupted making the Flash roll his eyes.

Clark watched everyone talking with a smile. He didn't notice that Diana sat next to him.

Flash grabbed the remote from Hal without him knowing as he was too quick. He then turned on the television.

He expected to meet Lyla's face but instead saw Lex Luthor as the news reporter was talking about him.

"_Famous and well know men and women are all here to see Ms Lerrol's show. However one of the surprising guests to see the show is Metropolis's very own Mr. Lex Luthor." _

"_It is surprising that Mr. Lex Luthor is coming since there are allegations against him. Especially the relationship he has with our hero Superman" _

"Argh! That just made my day turn sour" Flash frowned as he turned off the TV.

"He keeps getting away from prison. Its quiet scary if you think about it" Dinah said making her boyfriend nod "You better watch out Clark. Sooner or later he might actually kill you"

"That will not happen" Diana quickly answered while Kal looked solemn.

"Yeah but since Clark firmly believes in rehabilitation it might bite him in the ass one day" Shayera said while she drank her drink.

Hal nodded "how many times did he use Kryptonite on you Clark. Those green things look to really hurt. I bet he carries one on him all the time"

"He can carry whatever he wants. As long he knows what I stand for" Clark said his eyes never left the screen even though it was blank.

Everyone nodded although they looked to be worried a bit.

"It doesn't matter Kal. He will be brought to justice" Diana smiled as she touched his hand soothingly.

"Thank you" Clark smiled making Diana nod.

Everyone watched the scene while Ollie looked at Dinah and mouthed "I told you so" making her gesture that he's an idiot.

"Anyway Clark I'll apply for an extra parking space for you." Ollie smiled

Clark nodded as he got up "thanks for this"

"What are friends for" Ollie smiled

"It will be like old times" Flash got up way too quickly.

Dinah nodded "It's been a while since we've been out. Especially with Clark"

Shayera, Zatanna and Diana looked confused but still listened.

Ollie chuckled "I have a feeling something is going to happen."

"Doesn't it always" Clark smiled making Ollie laugh "I seem to remember it was you or Flash that got us in trouble"

"Did you just put Clark in the same category as Wally" Dinah looked surprised making Ollie look amused "shocking isn't it"

"Hey! Like Clark I can be a boy scout too you know" Flash said

"And since when am I like Bart…oh sorry I mean Wally" Superman smirked Flash's eyes went wide.

"Yeah about that…how can you lie to us" Dinah looked ready to scold Wally who started to sweat in fear.

"I…I…" he suddenly felt uncomfortable and felt like running "I see you all later" Flash suddenly zoomed out.

"Wally!" Dinah screamed.

"Hurry Clark catch him!" Oliver pointed with an amused expression. However Clark didn't look amused at all.

"You think you're funny" he crossed his arms looking all stern.

Oliver and Dinah laughed

"Wait I didn't know you all knew each other" Hal looked at Clark "I thought I only knew you"

"Wait you met Clark" Ollie asked making Hal nod "yeah we met in California had a good time didn't we Clark" Clark suddenly sweated and his face flushed a tiny bit. This got Diana a bit surprised as she was the only one to notice.

"What were you doing in California Clark" Dinah asked

"I…I was doing a story" the Kryptonian quickly answered

Hal looked sly "you didn't look like doing a story to me Clark. It seemed you were deep inside one"

Clark suddenly blushed this time everyone noticed.

"Tha…that wasn't me" Clark sputtered as he looked embarrassed

"Yeah you keep telling yourself that buddy and you might really believe it someday" Hal smirked making Clark feel really uncomfortable.

Suddenly like Flash Superman created an escape plan "It seems J'onn's calling me. I see you tonight" he suddenly zoomed out of the cafeteria as well.

"Wait Clark! I know you can hear me. We'll talk about this later" Dinah yelled.

Ollie and Hal chuckled.

"Wait just a minute here. I didn't know you all knew each other personally" Zatanna asked making Shayera nod. Diana looked lost in thought.

"Yeah I met Clark through Ollie" Dinah said

"Me and Clark knew each other back in metropolis. We also met Flash who Clark stumbled by accident" the Green arrow said.

"Hal how do you know Clark" Shayera asked

"Let just say that Clark puts me and Bruce a run for our money in the ladies department" Hal smirked. This got everyone surprised.

"You…you mean Clark" Zatanna said looking amused as she was ready to laugh

Hal didn't look amused in fact he was serious "It's not a joke. He was so good that it scared me" the Green lantern sighed as he remembered the time he and Clark spent driving through California.

"Damn it! Dinah that's where he went" Oliver looked surprised as Dinah nodded.

"Anyway I need to get ready. I see you guys at 7" Hal smiled as he decided to leave.

Everyone nodded minus Diana, Ollie and Dinah.

"He made me believe he was in metropolis the whole time" Ollie looked taken aback

"Don't let it get to you. We keep forgetting that Clark is super smart and he wasn't himself either" Dinah reassured making her boyfriend nod. He still looked unconvinced "Damn that bastard"

The two then left to get ready.

"Wow…the things you hear in the cafeteria" Shayera got up ready to leave as well.

"Yeah…I think I might see Clark later though" Zatanna smirked making Shayera roll her eyes "why am I not surprised." The two then left Diana as they said their goodbyes. The Amazon Princess didn't hear them as she looked deep in thought.

She got up and just left.

* * *

><p><strong>Watchtower <strong>

J'onn looked to be getting ready to start the transporter.

Clark was in a dark navy blue suit with a white shirt and no tie. He looked casual yet professional at the same time. He groomed his hair but as he looked at the window of the watchtower his hair reminded him of his Smallville days. However the annoying strand piece of hair was always there. It was something Clark could not get rid of.

Still he liked wearing the glasses. He wondered why people didn't notice he was superman.

"You look striking Clark" J'onn smiled making his alien brother smile back "thank you my friend." The Kryptonian remembered what he promised J'onn.

"J'onn I take it from here thanks" J'onn smiled and nodded. He was about to leave when Clark stopped him.

"J'onn since I got work tomorrow maybe after we should have a drink" Clark smiled

"I thought alcohol doesn't affect you" J'onn asked making Superman chuckle "yes true but I have drinks with me that works. It would work on you as well" Clark remembered the drinks Diana always sent him. It took her a week to persuade him that there was no magic involved.

"I would love that my friend" J'onn smiled and looked appreciated.

"Don't mention it" J'onn nodded and then left leaving Clark working on the transporter.

"Kal"

Suddenly Clark turned his back a little too quickly "Don't scare me like that Diana" he huffed looking a bit shaken

"For a person who can hear very far I find it hard to believe you didn't hear me walk in" Diana folded her arms looking serious.

"Well even I have my moments" Clark scratched the back of his head sheepishly.

Diana nodded as she noticed what he wore "so you are going with everyone" Clark nodded "yes. To Ms Lerrol's premier"

"I didn't expect you to go such an event" Diana asked

"Yeah I know. I don't seem the type to be there right" Clark smiled softly

"I didn't think that. I just thought you didn't like to go to these kinds of events" Clark suddenly chuckled as he saw Diana's expression

"I know what you mean princess just yanking your chain there" he smiled making Diana look at him dangerously.

"I don't like to be teased Kal and what did I tell you about calling me princess" suddenly Clark felt a bit of dread and gulped "you said don't"

Nodding she replied "exactly" silence ensued and then the two chuckled.

"Anyway Diana I thought you will be going…" Diana interrupted

"With Bruce" Clark shook his head "yeah but also since you're an ambassador I thought you got an invite"

Diana nodded "yes I did but I declined ….didn't feel like going"

Clark noticed her demeanor but didn't say anything "I understand" he then went to start the transporter.

"Kal"

"Hmmm" Clark fiddled with the buttons.

"It was a surprise you knew Dinah and everyone" Clark chuckled.

"I do go out Diana." Clark looked in thought "Now that I think about it. I used to do that a lot back then"

Diana didn't say anything which made Clark turn towards her. He saw her look stern but had a hint of disappointment which he noticed.

"Kal…Why didn't you tell me you knew them personally"

So that's why she looked like that, the Kryptonian thought.

He knew ever since he met Diana she valued their friendship. She told him everything and anything. He did the same as somehow throughout the years they forged a bond that cannot be broken.

Clark smiled. He valued her friendship and desperately didn't want to lose that. Remembering the last friendship he had that was close to the one he was having with Diana made him feel sad.

Diana noticed his expression and before she spoke he answered.

"I'm sorry Diana. I thought you knew" Diana shook her head "it's alright I was just surprised that's all"

The last son of the house of El noticed that Diana still looked unconvinced.

"Diana. You know I value our friendship right" Diana nodded "I know Kal"

Clark smiled and then touched her shoulder "then tell me what's getting to you. I know it's not about me knowing Ollie and Dinah"

Diana sighed feeling Kal's arm on her shoulder got her to answer him.

"I'm just worried"

"Worried about what"

"This" Diana sighed again getting Clark confused.

"This" the Kryptonian raised his eyebrow making Diana nod and then touch his hand on her shoulder.

"Yes Kal this" Diana felt the need to carry on "ever since I started dating Bruce a year ago I felt like our time together was disappearing. Especially this week" she sighed like she was letting go of a huge burden.

"Diana" Clark's face turned soft, he then suddenly grabbed her hand and pulled her towards him. The two hugged each other and stood there for a while.

"Hey that's not going to happen alright." He said softly

"But it already happened Kal" Diana frowned as she just was content to holding him.

"Then I thank you for telling me this." Clark got out of the hug and just resorted to putting his hands on her shoulders.

"Look why don't you come with me to the premier" he smiled

"Kal I don't have the means to get in" Diana frowned

"Oh you have means Diana. You just refuse to use them" the Kryptonian looked amused as he had a twinkle in his eye.

Diana knew what he meant and laughed "Oh Kal I'm not that shallow"

"You have the ammunition princess just use them. I know the guy standing on the door will love it" Clark chuckled.

"Kal what did I tell you about calling me princess" Diana's eyes glowed a bit dangerously now.

Clark now sighed "okay so you don't want to go."

Thinking for a second Clark now thought of a new idea "how about you use your powers then" the last son of Krypton smiled warily "it will be alright…since Flash uses it all the time"

Diana didn't look amused at all "no Kal I won't use the powers I was given like this"

"Alright…Alright sheesh" Clark unbuttoned the top button of his white shirt as he was a bit hot.

"Anyway you're an hour early" Diana asked

"Yeah I thought of getting Lana's car. You know traffic" Diana nodded knowing that when shows like these were made the traffic was huge.

"I'm surprised that it was going to be held in metropolis" Clark nodded "me too but it's all good for me"

Diana just nodded as she was in thought while her friend finished the transporter.

"Kal what did you do with Hal" suddenly Clark froze while his back was turned.

"Wha…what do you mean"

Diana looked stoic "I spoke with Hal and he told me the whole story" suddenly Clark turned around way too quickly. He didn't bother to check to see if Diana was lying.

"Diana do not believe him. It was just one night…well it was more than that." Clark looked to be in turmoil much to his friend's amusement but she remained serious.

"Anyway that wasn't me Diana. Not me at all!" Kal finished as he hoped Diana believed him.

Diana still looked skeptical "hmmm…he said you're even worse that Bruce"

"Diana!" Clark looked taken aback. This made Diana giggle "I'm just joking with you Kal"

"Don't joke like that. You almost got me there" he sighed

"That's punishment for always teasing me" Diana turned into her ice queen façade as she folded her arms.

"Alright…I get it" Kal chuckled "how about this. Me and J'onn are going to stay behind at the bar tomorrow why don't you come. We could talk then"

Diana looked thoughtful. She thought it was a good idea. She can speak with Kal and hopefully finally talk with him.

"Alright sure" Diana nodded making Clark smile "it's a date" he then went back to the computer and finally turned on the transporter.

"I see you then Diana and I'll make sure to bring the drinks you always sent me" he smiled and then teleported leaving Wonder Woman to herself.

"It's a date" she smiled and then left. She couldn't wait for tomorrow.

* * *

><p><strong>Metropolis Theater - Car park<strong>

Clark parked his Porsche next to a limo. Getting out he knew Ollie and the rest were waiting for him.

While he walked past several cars he saw a red car park nearby. The car looked original but very fancy.

He wondered why everyone had fancy cars but then chuckled as he couldn't complain.

The door of the car then opened and someone got out. The man wore a fancy black suit. He had dark skin making Clark notice he was African. Then the man turned around making their eyes meet.

Deep Azure met Hazel.

Clark for some reason thought he knew him. Suddenly the Krypontian felt happiness overwhelm him.

"Pete!" The man when his name was called suddenly smiled and without hesitation walked up to Clark.

The two suddenly hugged each other.

"Clark is that you! Man you look different." Pete smiled.

"I almost didn't recognize you Pete. How are you" Clark smiled receiving a pat on the back from his dear friend.

"It's been great. I still speak to Lana but never got to see you. Man E-mails aren't enough" Clark chuckled "I agree I'm sorry we didn't see each other"

"Nah don't mention it. I know you're very busy."

"No…still I apologize you're my friend Pete. The few I really care about" Pete felt touched and pat Clark again.

"Thanks man that means a lot" he then walked towards his car as Clark could recognize someone waiting. The person watched them interact.

Pete then went to his car and peeked inside "sorry about this"

"No it's quiet alright. You seem to have met a dear friend"

Pete smiled "yes I have" Clark just stood there.

"Anyway there is no reporter's here. Well except one but he's alright" Clark chuckled

The woman nodded and then stepped out of the car. All Clark could see was a leg come out. He waited as Pete moved back to give some room.

Suddenly the woman came out getting Clark's attention.

The blond haired woman came out wearing a knee-length fur white coat print. She seemed to be wearing a black dress underneath. She also wore sunglasses.

"Thank you Pete" she smiled

"No problem Ms Lerrol" Pete smiled back.

Clark was surprised. Ms Lerrol was here in this car park. He also felt like he saw her before.

The woman turned towards him and smiled. She then took of her glasses. Clark now became surprised. He now knew where he saw her.

How could he forget such blue eyes?

"So you are Mr. Kent. Pete told me all about you" she smiled

Her smile seemed radiant to the Kryptonian.

"Ye…yes I am ma'am" Pete chuckled and looked at Lyla "see I told you. He breaths manners"

Lyla just smiled at Clark "you can call me Lyla Clark. I'm the same age as you are after all"

"O…okay Ms Lerrol" Pete sighed and just shook his head.

Lyla just looked at Clark making Superman feel if he was anything special to look at.

"You look handsome. Are you sure you're a reporter"

Pete looked a bit surprised at his boss's informality.

"Yes…Ms Lerrol but I'm off duty" his response made her smile "that's great but I do not hope you carry a camera with you so you can take pictures"

"Do you want me to Ms Lerrol" Clark smiled "I might have one hidden. After all a reporter never tells his secrets"

Lyla giggled getting Pete very surprised.

"My…I felt like you really meant it. You should become an actor" Clark smiled "I might take you up on that offer Ma'am"

"Please see that you do" she smiled.

Clark nodded as the three started walking towards the exit.

Quickly when they went to the exit the Kryptonian being the gentleman let it open for Lyla and Pete who thanked him. His friend chuckled muttering that some things never change.

They then went to the entrance as quickly with a nod from Pete Clark left. While he sneaked off to see his friends he heard loud cheers and saw flashes.

* * *

><p><strong>Inside the theater <strong>

The theater looked like Zatanna's show however this time Clark sat with his friends at the main floor and not the balcony.

Everyone was talking when the room dimmed. Then a presenter came out and talked about the biography of Lyla Lerrol and then finally introduced her.

"Now without further ado everyone. Here is the great actress herself. Lyla Lerrol! Everyone"

Suddenly the whole theatre erupted with cheers and whistles.

"There she is!" Wally screamed like a fangirl making Dinah roll her eyes. Surprisingly Hal and Ollie were cheering as well. Dinah looked at Clark who shook his head amused making her smile.

The Kryptonian could see Pete clapping in the balcony.

The screen now showed a picture of Lyla in a hot pose making most males swoon. Even Clark blushed.

"Stop it Ollie you're embarrassing yourself" Dinah scowled a bit

"It's not my fault. She's Lyla!" he teased earning a smack making him chuckle.

"Be quiet she's talking" Wally hushed.

Indeed Lyla did start speaking as everyone quieted down.

"Thank you everyone for coming to see me talk about my movie "So far away." Lyla stood in front of the audience as the screen showed the title of the film.

"The film is about loneliness, despair, sadness, strife and finally love." Lyla closed her eyes as she looked deep in thought.

"It is about this man who when he closes his eyes always manages to fade into the laws of his dream world. The world where he never lost the family he cherished by the cruel hands of fate. A world where he is not the end of something but the beginning"

Lyla smiled as she then walked around analysing the audience in front of her. She discreetly saw Clark who looked absorbed it was like he was touched.

Like the story was about him.

"He soon with those cherished memories tried to make them into a reality. Tries to make them proud and become a magnificent man"

"However with great responsibilities comes great sacrifice. In the end the man tried to give what he wanted to others so that they won't feel the same way he did. He would not want people to feel the pain he has."

"But the sacrifice was that he was soon betrayed by those he developed bonds with. Because of it he fell to the ground hard. It looked like he would never get up but he soon did. However he didn't hate them in fact he didn't even pity them."

"Do you know what the man felt" Lyla asked the silent audience.

Clark felt sick as his stomach churned. Seeing Lyla tell her story looked to make him feel sick.

His friends just watched and listened intently not seeing Clark's stunned expression.

"The man felt that it was his fault"

Clark's for a moment felt like he couldn't breathe.

"The man felt that it was his fault he was betrayed. He felt like he was the cause of everything. However the man wasn't weak willed like you all might think. His soul was forged from the strongest steel. So he never gave up and now just decided to search."

Clark didn't know as while he listened tears glistened out of his eyes.

"Search for a person he could share his happiness with without the pain that comes with it." Lyla smiled softly.

Suddenly Clark got up getting his friends attention.

"Hey Clark where are you going" Dinah whispered

"Ba…bathroom" he quietly stuttered without Dinah noticing. The Black Canary just nodded as Clark left. He quietly went past the people he sat next to and left.

As everyone listened ignoring Clark's display Lyla finished her story.

"But soon fate will reward him. That man will achieve his dreams in a form of a woman who will be the only one to understand him. And share his hopes for the world and believes in his mission. She would be the only one." Lyla smiled with her eyes closed "but now the two are so far away but yet at the same time are so close."

Clark with a shocked expression didn't bother to turn around. He just opened the door and left. He didn't know that Lyla watched him leave and was smiling kindly.

"This is the movie everyone and thank you for coming" Lyla bowed as soon she ended the whole theatre roared.

"Wow amazing!"

"The man in the story sounds awesome"

"Who do you think the male lead would be?"

"I don't know maybe some like Leonardo Dicaprio. He after all does these kinds of movies"

"It doesn't matter the fact is that Lyla is the female lead"

"Now that's worth seeing"

"That was awesome" Wally clapped with the audience

"It was really moving it kind of touched my heart" Hal said making Oliie nod he looked to see his girlfriend wiping her eyes.

"Dinah you okay there" he smirked knowing that his girlfriend always acted tough

"Shu…shut up something is in my eye that's all" Dinah retorted making Oliie chuckle.

"Where's Clark" Wally asked looking for Big blue. Everyone looked and Dinah thought he would have been back by now.

* * *

><p><strong>Bathroom<strong>

Clark washed his face as he was now content on looking in the mirror.

The Kryptonian didn't know what he felt within the theater. He didn't know why the emotions he buried so long ago came erupting like that.

How could he be so weak?

He was Superman and Superman was not weak.

Thinking about what Lyla said though brought up memories he wanted to repress.

Memories of him, Lex and another member who he dearly missed.

The Kryptonian didn't want to say that person's name without deep regret entering him.

For a man of steel he sure was weak.

"Enough Clark" the Kryptonian washed his face again trying to wipe those unshed tears he thought was welling up.

"People are waiting for you" taking a deep breath he walked out.

* * *

><p><strong>After Party<strong>

The after party was tremendous food and drinks were given out but the main attraction had people lining up to talk to her. However thanks to Pete this was lessened.

Clark now came inside getting his fellow heroes' attention.

"Hey Clark glad you could join us" Ollie smiled with Dinah around his arm

"Sorry I'm late" he smiled

"Don't worry about it." Dinah nodded and pointed at Hal who's flirting and Wally getting an autograph he looked like a kid meeting his first celebrity.

"They seem to be busy" Black Canary said making Clark smile and Oliver chuckle.

"We're going to get some fresh air. Enjoy" the Green arrow waved as he and Dinah left.

Clark nodded and just went to get something to drink.

"Thank you so much for the autograph Ms Lerrol" Flash desperately tried to not embarrass himself.

"No problem Mr. West" the actress smiled getting Flash to almost faint as he seriously found her smile hot.

"Tha…thank you again" Wally really needed to get out before he really made a fool out of himself. He saw Hal and quickly walked towards him joining his conversation.

"This is eventful" Lyla watched Wally and Hal

"Yes it most certainly is Ms Lerrol" Pete said but then saw Clark and decided to call him.

"Clark! Over here" the last son of Krypton turned his head to see Pete waving at him to come. He didn't notice that Lyla was with him as people blocked his view. Nevertheless he went anyway.

"Hey Pete" he then saw Ms Lerrol and felt like he didn't want to speak with her considering what happened.

"Evening Ms Lerrol how are you" he smiled

"I'm fine do you like the party" she asked making Clark nod "yes you done a great job"

Lyla shook her head "It wasn't me but your friend Pete who organized the whole thing" Clark looked at Pete who looked embarrassed and nodded his thanks.

Sighing Clark smiled at Lyla "I'm sorry for leaving like that. It was rude of me"

Shaking her head in disagreement Lyla answered "It's alright Mr. Kent but tell me what do you think"

Clark smiled "It's touched my soul Ms Lerrol and it did the same to many others"

Suddenly Lyla grabbed hold of Clark's hand getting him surprised. Pete also was surprised as well.

"I'm glad it did Mr. Kent" she smiled radiantly "I'm glad it did" the two just looked at each other.

Both eyes met making Clark almost lose himself in her eyes.

"So…sorry I feel like I saw you before" he asked getting her to smile "indeed you have maybe on television"

Clark mentally berated himself for asking such question. He wanted to tell her he saw her in the cemetery. Also he wasn't a guy who watched Television a lot.

Pete just looked amused seeing Clark embarrass himself was rare.

Suddenly everyone gasped as a bald suited man came towards Lyla and Pete.

Hal and Flash watched with a serious expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Ollie and Dinah finished walking around outside and decided to go inside.

"Let's go inside its getting cold" Ollie smiled making Dinah nod. However once they went inside a figure sneaked in without them knowing."

* * *

><p>"Good evening Ms Lerrol" Lex spoke with a hint of seduction within his tone.<p>

"Evening Mr. Luthor" Lyla smiled as she allowed Lex to kiss her hand.

The owner of Lexcorp looked at Pete and smiled "it is also nice to see you Pete" the black man just nodded as he clearly looked like he didn't like Lex at all.

Lex then turned to the person next to him "and Clark how are you"

Clark smiled but it was a forced smile "fine Lex how are you" the man just ignored Clark and looked at Lyla "Ms Lerrol I'm sorry for not coming to the event hopefully me being here can make it up"

Pete noticed how he disregarded Clark and wanted to punch him but regained his composure.

Lyla smiled the all winning smile and nodded "it's alright Mr Luthor the party seems to be over anyway"

"It's quite alright Ms Lerrol" he smiled when suddenly Clark and everyone heard a shot. Quickly the Kryptonina jumped in front of Lyla. This surprised everyone as a bullet hit his shoulder making Superman grunt in pain.

This cause huge panic as everyone ran.

"Clark!" everyone screamed while Lyla held him close trying to assess the situation.

Hal quickly analysed the area and saw a figure running out. The Green Lantern quickly went after him.

"Clark!" Flash came as he and Pete watched their friend wither in pain within Lyla's arms. The actress used her dress to contain the blood.

Lex watched him with a stoic expression.

* * *

><p><strong>Outside<strong>

Hal ran outside as he had diffuclty from getting out the crowd. The moment he reached outside he knew he lost the culprit.

"Shit I lost him!" the Green Lantern quickly called the Justice league and notify them to what happened.

* * *

><p><strong>Hospital<strong>

"Kal!" Diana went bursting in the room to see Clark getting bandaged up

"Hey Diana" he smiled making the Amazon sigh in relief

"I thought something happened" the Kryptonian chuckled "sorry to worry you"

Diana looked at the doctor who finished his job. He nodded knowing he was not needed "I leave you two to it" he then left.

Once he left Diana went close to him and suddenly smacked his arm.

"Ow! What was that for!" he yelled

"That's for worrying me" Diana scowled but then her expression softened.

"When I heard you were shot I thought you were fine since it doesn't affect you. But when you were sent to the hospital I…." Diana now looked down trying to get her words right.

Clark smiled and just nudged her lightly "hey I'm alright okay" Diana just nodded.

"Bu…but what made you get like this. Was the bullet Kryptonite enhanced" Clark shook his head "no it was a normal bullet. It wasn't aimed for me either"

Diana nodded as she knew he jumped to save Lyla Lerrol.

"I…if it was a normal bullet than how" she looked surprised.

Clark didn't answer for a second but clenched his fists.

"Diana…can I tell you something" Diana noticed Kal's demeanor and softly put her hand on his weak shoulder.

"You know you can Kal" Clark smiled softly nodded "I know but you can't also tell anyone else even Bruce or J'onn"

Diana now looked surprised. It must be something big if Kal didn't want anybody to know

"It's not like I don't trust them or anything…but…I'm scared of anyone knowing" Clark looked down now.

"I don't like to hide from others. But it's a thing I can't openly tell someone"

Looking at Kal and how it must have hurt him made her sad. It also made her feel privileged that he wanted to confide in her.

She thought how secretive he was in the past few weeks but now felt that he had to.

Touching his lap and softly caressing it she smiled "okay Kal tell me"

Clark nodded but just stood there. It felt like he didn't want to tell her. It was like he was scared. Diana's heart went out to him as she saw this.

"Diana…let me show you" he then with shaky arms took off his bandages showing Diana his wounds. Then he took off his blue ring. Suddenly his wounds in matter of seconds healed.

Diana was surprised "what happened"

"I went back to normal" Clark muttered

"Ex…explain" Clark nodded slowly. He then put the blue ring on the bed. Diana fascinated took the ring and inspected.

"That ring that blue diamond is a Kryptonite" Diana's eyes went wide in shock.

"Kry…kryptonite" Clark nodded "yes that blue kryptonite suppresses my powers and abilities making me essentially human and without any superpowers.

Diana became surprised this was truly shocking.

"And...If it was used as a weapon...could kill me" Diana this time gasped.

"Wha...what I thought the Green Kryptonite could kill you" Clark nodded "yes that's true but the effects goes both ways. The person who constantly near that green rock can also die in time"

That meant that Lex Luthor will die if he was near it. The Amazon thought.

"However the blue Kryptonite offers now drawbacks. If used as a weapon will kill me" Clark smiled softly.

Diana looked frozen in shock. She wondered why Kal never told her this.

She now knew Kal was scared to tell her.

"Diana when someone uses the green Kryptonite on me it's very painful. The pain is too much actually. I expect Lex and other enemies to have it nobody else" Clark looked in space.

Diana nodded she remembered seeing him fall under that green rock. Seeing him wither in pain screaming was an image she didn't want to see.

Now she knew why he didn't want Bruce and J'onn to know. She knew Bruce had one in his Batcave

"J'onn can't read my mind due to my heritage" Diana nodded now knowing why he didn't want to tell J'onn

"And I know Bruce has a Kryptonite stashed away in his cave" Clark chuckled as he saw Diana giving him a shocked expression.

"Looking at your face shows I'm right. Don't worry I knew he had one. I have seen guys like him my entire life so it doesn't bother me"

"Bu...But Kal" Clark smiled and shook his head "please Diana he has every right. If you ask J'onn who are the Kryptonian's he will give you a straight answer"

"And what is that" Diana wondered

Clark's face turned soft "we are monsters Diana"

"Wha...what I don't get what you mean" Diana sputtered making Clark sigh "Diana my race lived under the red sun a sun that makes us normal. So why does that make us the strongest race in the universe" Diana looked to have no answer.

"It was because of our knowledge Diana. Kryptonian's never relied on the yellow sun in fact we were xenophobic." Diana nodded which urged Clark to carry on "we have knowledge that everyone wants. As once our planet exploded thanks to our arrogance imagine when I landed on earth and under the yellow sun guess what happened" he smiled

"Superman" Diana answered.

"Correct. The fact that Superman is this unstoppable being people will use any weakness to keep me in line. So Imagine if my people decided to go to earth then what" he asked.

"Hera!" Diana gasped.

"Indeed. I'm a very smart individual Diana I was born with it. So if I used it people will fear me more and more until I become an outcast no different than any criminal" Clark smiled softly

"But you're not a criminal people love you" Diana protested

"Yes but what if I do a bad deed what's going to happen then." Diana just put her hand over her mouth as she quivered.

"I never want to be an enemy to anybody in fact I detest it" Clark clenched his hands.

"But it only takes one mistake Diana and it's all over for me"

"Oh Kal" Diana looked sympathetic as she hugged him "that won't happen Kal. It won't happen as long as I'm here "Clark nodded and hugged back.

"Thank you Diana. I know it will be hard for you to keep this secret for that I'm sorry" Diana let go of the hug and smiled.

"Don't worry Kal. I may hate to lie but that doesn't mean I can keep a secret" Clark smiled and touched her lap he then caressed it.

"Thank you Diana" Diana smiled and nodded "I'm your best friend Kal are you mine."

"Without a doubt" he smiled making Diana feel happy like he confessed to her.

"Kal...is there anymore of those stones" Diana asked making Clark nod.

"Yes there are"

Clark then decided to tell her about the red and gold Kryptonite.

Diana could not believe what she was hearing. To think such rocks could hold such power.

"My father Jor – El told me that there is more but said I have to find out on my own" Diana raised her eyebrow "your Kryptonian father how did he..." Clark smiled "why do you think I have the fortress of solitude. It's where he guides me" Diana nodded that made sense since he was the last of his race.

"I trained with Ollie using the Blue Kryptonite as I always tried not to rely on my powers"

Diana looked to agree it was rather smart of Kal to do that.

"Wait Ollie knows" Clark nodded "so does Dinah. They only know that I can't use my powers with them on. They don't know that it can be used as a weapon against me"

"That doesn't stop them from figuring it out Kal" Diana said

"Yes I agree but they are my friends Diana" he smiled.

Diana smiled back Kal was so trusting even when he shouldn't.

It was one of the things she greatly liked about him. Where, if other people were in his position they would be paranoid Kal just gave everyone a chance.

She frowned now as she remembered what Hal said about Lex Luthor.

She was worried now that if Lex knew what she knew...

Hera help us.

Diana had to protect her best friend even if her life depended on it.

"Diana are you okay" Clark asked

"Yes Kal" she smiled as she softly stroked his hand that was on her lap.

"Where is everyone. Do you know" Diana nodded "Hal is standing guard and Lyla is in another room with your friend." Clark nodded.

Clark smiled and then got up "then shall we get going" Diana nodded if she didn't see him heal she would have forced him to rest.

"Let's go" Clark nodded and went to put on his shirt. Soon he and Diana left the room

The moment he left he saw Hal, Ollie, Dinah and Wally looking pleased

"Man I thought he got hurt. To think they use a bullet to hurt you big guy" Wally said making Clark nod "sorry everyone for worrying you"

"No problem Clark just watch out next time" Ollie said with Dinah sighing in relief.

"Sorry Clark the culprit got away" Hal looked displeased

"Don't worry about him Hal...thanks" Hal smiled "no problem"

Diana smiled at Clark when Pete came with Lyla. The press was outside the hospital. No doubt it will be on the newspapers tomorrow.

"I thought you were hurt man. Thank god!" he smiled

"I'm fine Pete it was just a small wound." Pete and Diana didn't like the answer.

"It was no a small wound Mr. Kent. You saved my life" Lyla said

"Don't think anything of it Ms. Lerrol. I only did what necessary" He smiled

"Nonsense you saved my life Clark that is not nothing" Lyla frowned "I must repay you sometime"

"I just did what anybody would have done Ms Lerrol so please..." suddenly his eyes went wide as he felt something soft land on his lips.

Everyone in the room gasped.

The guys could not believe it as Wally dropped the juice he was holding.

Ollie held Dinah a bit tight who was also shocked.

Hal's mouth was open as he froze.

Diana just watched with wide eyes.

Lyla Lerrol was kissing Clark Kent.

She placed her hands firmly around his head and pulled him closer, thus kissing him long and hard. There was no tongue involved, but neither was it chaste. If Clark had a word to describe it, it would be passionate. He could taste her, Lyla could savor him, and in return both could feel the heavy arousal that was in the air between them. Their lips pressed against one another for what seemed like an eternity. Then Lyla broke it, panting slightly, face a brilliant shade of crimson. Clark just stood there frozen as he was stunned.

Lyla smiled softly

"Then I would not have done this to anybody would I Clark" she then turned around and left not caring if the news saw it or not.

Pete blinked as he was stunned and just ran after Lyla forgetting to saw bye to his friend.

"Oh...my god" Dinah muttered.

She looked at everyone's expression when her eyes landed on Diana she saw numerous emotions.

But mostly she saw confliction...

Conflictions that was her emotions...

* * *

><p><strong>Chapter done I hoped you liked it.<strong>


End file.
